


long way down.

by elysekovic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Liberty City, more tags in the notes!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: "you remind me of someone i used to love."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **title** long way down.  
>  **characters** adam kovic, elyse willems/sandercock, james willems  
>  **relationships** main elyse/adam, background elyse/james  
>  **universe** grand theft auto (placement: liberty city, with mentions of los santos)  
>  **extra tags** character jealousy, mentions of minor character death, mentions of gang violence, mentions of the fake ah crew, mentions of fakehaus. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **other authors notes:** i've lowkey been obsessed with the relationship between elyse and adam, and this was supposed to be a short little thing in the fakehaus!universe but, i couldn't help myself. i actually really like this universe that i'm writing in, and i think i might continue to develop a story around this relationship/this plotline if y'all like it? idk though. i hope this isn't weird.

delicate fingers trace over the black ink on adam's arm; they follow every twist and turn of the writing, hesitating slightly as she gets to the end of the tattoo, only to start tracing again as she goes backwards to the beginning.

"you remind me of someone i used to love."

 _those words would hurt anyone else_ , adam thinks. they don't hurt him-- he knows that she doesn't mean it in a rude way, nor does she mean it in a way that's unconsciously meant to break his heart. she just _means_ it, no ill intention behind it, and he can deal with that. he's not the fourteen year old kid chasing after his eighteen year old neighbors; his heart doesn't break as easily now.

"y' gonna tell me about them?" adam asks, doesn't say _him_ because, with elyse, he never knows what her past holds. he doesn't know much of it, but with what he does know, he doesn't judge her for it.

"he's dead." she says, matter-of-factly. "he died a couple of years ago-- four months before we met." adam hums quietly in acknowledgement, listening to her. he can hear the way her voice shakes but doesn't collapse-- she's nervous, but not quite sad.

it sounds like she's coming to terms with it.

"how long were you guys together?"

"six years." elyse replies, her hazel eyes meeting his own brown ones. there are unshed tears, and if adam didn't know any better, he would be leaping to pull her into his arms. she's stronger than that, though; in the three years they've been together, adam's only seen her cry once. her eccentric personality makes people think she's much more pliable than she really is; that's all apart of the act. "we were going to get married, he told me he had bought a ring and everything. we were supposed to go on vacation, but he got caught up in something with his crew-- i was already in liberty city when i heard he died."

"did you ever go home?" adam asks, watching as elyse turned and stared out the large window of his penthouse. they'd been living together for awhile, adam never really had to ask-- elyse just showed up on evening a few weeks after they started talking and never left. it was comfortable. the city beneath them goes on-- people hustle across streets and into intersections while others stop to buy a hotdog off the street or to take a selfie in front of the gigantic billboards in the center of the square.

"never. it was never like los santos truly was my home anyways, it only ever felt like it when i was with him." she replies, tongue caught between her teeth after she speaks.

"how did you make do in the city alone?" he asks, and elyse finally turns to him and smiles, it's watery but it's a smile, before crawling up into his lap, her legs straddling either side of his hips before she moves her mouth closer to his.

"i have connections, honey, _and_ i have a pretty face." adam wants to say something about how she isn't _wrong_ , but he doesn't get a chance to. elyse presses her lips against his, slowly kissing him. her warm hands slide across his biceps, coming to a rest after they move far enough up for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"are you trying to shut me up?" adam asks, a gentle smile spread across his lips. elyse nods, murmuring something along the lines of, ' _of course i am_ ,' before she pulls his mouth flush against hers again. there's nothing rushed about the kisses they share, neither of them are in a hurry to move their intimate moment anywhere other than where it is. they stay like that for a couple of moments; adam is a willing and pliant pile of putty beneath her fingertips, moving as her fingers guide him to. it's not that she's in control; it's that he's _not_ , and that's how they both like it.

breaking off a kiss, elyse smiles with a flushed face before she turns to the digital clock on his nightside table. she stares at it for a moment with a focused face before she crawls off his lap and steps into her jeans. they were conveniently left at their bedside from the night before, when they were both too impatient and unwilling to wait for the other to take them out of their clothes.

"where are you off to?" adam asked, rolling over to face her as she pulled her hair back and slid on a hoodie of adam's.

"pretzels." adam laughed at her response, and elyse replied with a middle finger and a happy smile. "don't laugh at me! they usually swap out vendors around now, and the guy downstairs usually gives me one free." adam laughed again and elyse just huffed, pulling on her house shoes.

"that one was going to be yours, but who am i to say no to two pretzels?" adam rolled his eyes at her faux-anger, reaching out for her hand to pull her closer to the bedside. he sat up just enough to pull her down into a kiss that wouldn't kill her back, smiling as he felt her smile against his lips.

"bring back mustard too, yeah?"

elyse grinned, nodding and placing a kiss on his forehead. "back in five, baby!" elyse practically hopped out of their studio apartment, energy pulsing through her body. adam grinned lovingly after her, staring at the doorway that she disappeared from before the room filled with the sound of a phone ringing.

reaching out towards the nightstand, adam picked up elyse's cellphone and stared at the glass screen. he knew he shouldn't be answering her phone calls, but they'd been together long enough to do the whole 'boyfriend picking up his girlfriend's phone when she's busy', right? he ignored the picture that took up the screen; it was a happy picture of elyse and another man, hugging tightly and looking up at a large fireworks display. the name of the caller just read a simple letter: _j_.

unlocking the phone, adam raised the phone to his ear and listened for the person on the other side. the line was dead for a moment and adam considered hanging up, but that thought was thrown out the window when a voice spoke,

" _elyse?_ "

adam cleared his throat, pulling himself out of the bed and moving toward the large window. he looked down onto the street, staring at the red and blue umbrella that elyse was stood beneath. she looked as if she was in the middle of an animated conversation, hands moving wildly through the air as she spoke.

"may i ask who's speaking?" adam asked, masking his voice to sound more professional as he spoke.

" _it's-- my name is james, is elyse there? i need to speak to elyse._ " the man on the other side of the phone sounded frantic, but adam didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt. at least, not until he knew who james was.

adam wasn't the jealous type- really, he _wasn't-_ but with all that elyse had just confided into him; he didn't want to lose her just yet. glancing back down towards the street, adam bit his tongue once he realized that elyse was gone. she must've been on her way back upstairs.

"you have the wrong number." adam replied, moving to hang up the phone. he was moments away from being able to hang up, but when the man on the other side of the line began speaking again, he couldn't bring himself to. 

_"no-- please, wait. do you at least know where i can find her? elyse? elyse sandercock? please?"_

adam glanced up towards the door as it opened, swallowing thick as he spoke again. "no, you have the wrong number. please don't call her- _here_ , again." adam pulled the phone away from his head, desperately hitting the button to end the call before he looked up sheepishly at elyse. elyse raised an eyebrow at him and adam glanced down at the phone before lack to her.

"telemarketers."

elyse stared at him for a moment with a quizzical look on her face before she shrugged, moving towards the kitchen to grab plates for their pretzels.

turning away from elyse, adam stared outside of the window before dropping his head down to stare at the phone screen. he stared at the 'recent calls' screen, focusing on the small ' _j_ ' beside the most recent received call. if adam knew anything, he knew that he had no right to be digging through elyse's personal life.

"adam? you comin'?"

glancing over his shoulder, adam smiled gently as he saw elyse sitting cross-legged on his bed, half of her pretzel hanging out of her mouth as she stared at him.

"yeah, babe, gimmie a sec." turning back towards the phone, adam quickly erased the most recent call before putting the phone on the dresser top beside him. taking a seat beside elyse on the bed, adam smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss against her cheek before dipping his pinky into the mustard beside the remainder of her pretzel to taste it.

"hey!" elyse called through a mouthful of food, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at adam. "you're an asshole!" she said, swallowing the food in her mouth before she stuck her tongue out towards him.

"yeah, yeah." adam grinned as he leaned in, pressing another kiss against her forehead. "finish eating, i'm down to nap."

"nice! i _love_ naps!" elyse smiled brightly at adam, reaching out and squeezing adam's bicep lightly. taking a bite out of the still too-hot pretzel, adam glanced over toward the phone before staring back at elyse.

what she wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her, he figured. of course it wouldn't. and the man who called wouldn't hurt her either, not if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are very much appreciated, although this is kind of rough and i know that it isn't necessarily a great piece of work. thanks lots! hope you enjoyed.


End file.
